starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hidden Missions
Duke's tank "General Edmund Duke commands the battle from his Siege Tank. This unit never makes an appearance in the official game..." He does appear in the precursor missions. Those aren't part of the game, but AFAIK they are canon. 82.95.254.249 17:54, 27 May 2007 (UTC) They are canon and so is Enslavers. --Gurluas 18:41, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Tassadar Tassadar mentioned in "Choosing Sides" (the fifth scenario of the Protoss campaign) that he had extended leniency to General Duke and his men before, and that this decision may have been in error. Seeing as "Biting the Bullet" is the only time Tassadar ever fights alongside Duke, it stands to reason that he was referring to this mission. Paviel 18:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) "Leniency" doesn't have to mean "fighting beside". Shortly after the destruction of Chau Sara, Tassadar's fleet encountered Duke's fleet on the way to Mar Sara. Rather than fight, Tassadar pulled back. This was mentioned numerous times in canon sources. More likely, Tassadar is referring to that. But we don't really know. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Dialogue What are the lines that Duke and Raynor say to each other after the Hive is destroyed and before the mission objectives to "survive the Zerg onslaught" are given in Biting the Bullet? I downloaded the level but the file I got didn't have any audio for the briefing or for the specific dialogue that wasn't unit movement/attack/annoyance speech. Also, does the mission objective of "survive the Zerg onslaught" mean "destroy all Zerg forces"? After the trigger for some Zerg units to attack your base happens and I destroy all of those units, I would think that would be classified as "surviving the onslaught" because in my opinion that was an onslaught. I destroy those units nothing happens. So I don't know if its just a bug in my file something else. Oh wait a minute! As I was typing this Duke and Raynor talked again, (no idea what they said due to muted audio for unique speech that is only on that level) Huh? Thats strange, I just got a text box that said "NEW MISSION OBJECTIVES Survive the Zerg Onslaught" I get that box after I destroy the Hive and I just got it again after two Zerglings attacked my base. No trigger happened this time though. Can someone tell me whats up here? (Peelster1 15:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) Well after waiting some more Tassadar's forces showed up and I got the mission objective "Destroy the Zerg" so nevermind the whole thing about mission objectives. But I still want to know what Duke and Raynor say to each other after the Hive is destroyed and what the lines are in the exchange with Tassadar. It would also be great if someone could give me a download link for the map files that does have the audio. If that can't be done just tell me what the lines are. Thanks! (Peelster1 15:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC)) Get the lines here. :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! This helps a lot. That script page is amazing. (Now if someone will script Insurrection, Retribution, and Loomings. Stellar Forces could be scripted but it was never authorized by Blizzard. (Peelster1 14:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) Loomings and Insurrection are scripted. Loomings on that page; Insurrection at User:PsiSeveredHead/Insurrection. There's a file floating around somewhere (not on the wiki) for Retribution. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I didn't scroll all the way to the top so I missed Loomings. Haha. (Peelster1 17:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC)) Zerg demo On the article it is said that Blizzard made a demo for the zerg. Someone had found it? Giobruno 18:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's not actually a demo, but an incomplete "boot camp" mission. Someone at SCLegacy made it available for download. It sucks though, and you literally can't beat the mission; no surprise, as it's not complete. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. But I'll try it and see what it looks. If I'll get bored of it, it's just quit the map. Can you provide a link for the map archive or the page that made it available? (at SCL encyclopedia they have the other three hidden missions but not this zerg map) Thanks again. Giobruno 20:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I know I used to have it, but last year I had to reinstall Windows and I don't think I have it anymore. I don't know where I got it from, exactly, it's possible I got it through PM or email from SCL staff. User: Drake Clawfang is from there, you might have an easier time getting it from him instead. In case you're wondering about plot, I don't recall any. At all. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Mission timeline I don't know why it is written here (and also in the referring articles) that "Biting the Bullet" would have occured after "The Trump Card". In fact it is the other way round, which can be quickly checked by looking into the MPQ file. "Biting the Bullet" is Terran-7 while "The Trump Card" is Teran-8. Also it makes much more sense in terms of the story. The Zerg are already on Antiga Prime during Terran-6 ("The Downing of Norad II") and the position of the rebels is located by the Dominion in "The Trump Card". After that the rebels use the emitters. Why should they have stayed after that? Instead it is absolutely plausible that they first try to fight against the Zerg and also the controversy between Raynor and Duke in the opening of "Biting the Bullet" fits even better. However, you don't have to believe me here, just check the MPQ archive from the original StarCraft and do not revert changes where people try to fix such errors. ;) -- 19:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :The MPQ thing is interesting, but there's other things to consider. Raynor mentions 'trying to get offworld' in the briefing, so they should have been able to do that before the Delta Squadron blockade. Also, if the protoss showed up then, what were they doing in the meantime, especially when the narrative blurb post-TTC states they indeed, arrived after the psi emitter was set off. It doesn't fit their previous MO of showing up at the last second, even if Tassadar did provide some aid then. Also, Liberty's Crusade and IIRC, Queen of Blades make it clear that the events of the mission distinctly occurred during/after The Trump Card. I've include the MPQ files tidbit, but I've left the timing in the notes section rather than making a distinct claim either way.--Hawki (talk) 20:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) How to Access Hidden Maps? Can someone add a step by step set of instructions on how to get the missions? I don't know what MPQ software is.